1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmission control apparatus and a program.
2. Related Art
Dual Layer Beamforming (TM8: Transmission Mode 8) is known as one LTE (Long Term Evolution) transmission mode defined by 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), as shown in Patent Document 1, for example. The base station configuration for TM8 includes arranging a plurality of antennas to each have an orientation of ±45 degrees, in order for orthogonal electric waves to be output by the plurality of antennas.